falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hand Thrown
Grenades typicaly do not deal normal critical damage, but have secondary effects instead. Some grenades explode when suddenly jarred after being primed, such as Molotov cocktails. These are able to explode on direct contact with the ground or the foe. To determine how to hit a foe with a hand thrown object, use the following rule: Use the throw skill againts the target's AC. If the check wins against the AC, it is a direct hit and thrown weapons such as hatchets and spears deal damage, and grenades will hit and detonate as per usual. Should the skill fail, the target will vissibly land in a position arournd the foe based on a roll of 1d8. If a grenade fails the check, the opponent may make a AG (1d10+AG > 5) to try and throw it away in a random direction, otherwise it explodes. If the check result is higher then 10, they throw it back at the originator. Thrown weapon range is equal to 6+ST Grenades Molotov Cocktail - 20 Caps *A glass bottle filled with a combustable liquid, corked with a flaming rag. Creates a large fiery explosion. *Critical hits ignite the foes *50% Crit chance *Crit Fails slosh flaming liquid on the user, dealing 1d10+5 damage *Radius: 1 Sq Square, 2 Sq Half *Damage: 1d10+10 Fire Dynamite - 30 Caps *Critical Hits knock foes off their feet *Crit Fails result in the grenade not going off *Radius: 1 Sq Square, 2 Sq Half *Damage: 1d6 x5 Concusive Pipe Bomb - 35 Caps *Typicaly a metal pipe capped on each end, filled with gunpowder. Ignited with a fuse *Critical Hits knock foes off their feet *Crit Fails result in the grenade not going off *Radius: 1 Sq Square, 2 Sq Half *Damage: 1d6+2 x 5 Concusive Flash Bang - 40 Caps *A very loud and bright explosive that is not particularly damaging, but can stun foes. *50% critical hit chance *Critical hits causes the target to lose their next action phase *Crit Fails cause the grenade to go off a round late *Radius: 1 Sq 1d4 Concussive, 3 Sq no damage Bio-Grenade - 45 *Critical hits sicken the foes for 1d4 rounds *Crit Fails cause the grenade to go off 1 round late *Radius: 2 Sq Full, 2 Sq Half *Damage: 1d6+6x10 RADs Frag Grenade - 50 Caps *Critical hits knock the opponents off their feet *Crit Fails cause the grenade to go off a round late *Radius: 2 Sq Full, 4 Sq Half *Damage: 1d6+4 x 5 Concusive Incendiary Grenades - 60 Caps *Crit Fails cause the grenade to go off a round late *Radius: 2 Sq Full, 4 Sq Half *Damage: 1d10+16 Fire Damage, ignites the foe EMP Grenades - 70 Caps *Crit Fails cause the grenade to go off a round late *Radius: 3 Sq Full, 6 Sq Half *Damage: 1d6+7 x5 EMP damage Plasma Grenade - 100 Caps *Critical hits knock foes back *Crit Fails cause the grenade to go off a round late *Radius: 2 Sq Full, 4 Sq Half *Damage: 1d6+10x4 Chem Nuka-Grenade - 200 Caps *Critical hits knock foes back *Crit Fails cause the grenade to go off a round late *Radius: 3 Sq Full, 6 Sq Half *Damage: 1d6+14 x5 Concussive Others Tomahawk - 25 Caps Throwing Spear - 50 Caps Throwing Knife - 35 Caps Throwing Hatchet - 45 Caps